


Mandalore the Redeemer

by Kookaburra42



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And then proceeded to not write dialogue, Arthurian Legend parallels, But he’s already dead so I shan’t, Epic Poetry, Formal Tone, Gen, Halfway through writing this I remembered I was allowed to write dialogue, I would murder Dante Alighieri for making me want to write an epic, Mand’alor Din Djarin, Tags May Change, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, What Have I Done, YEAH I SAID IT, because epic poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: An epic poem describing the events of Din Djarin’s life from the beginning of season 1 on.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Mandalore the Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do it!! Look I noticed the parallels between Din and King Arthur (sword that makes you king, hello), as well as the ones between him and Aragorn from the LOTR movies. Not the books; book Aragorn was pretty cool with being king. And so this was born. Ahem. Onwards?

On dreary day in darkened room

A hunter stalks his prey

And silent he remains

Through flight and fall

To endless light 

The skies above so dark and cold 

This hunter flies to home

And though payment he receives

It is little more than scraps 

As given to a dog that begs below 

Then moving on from tavern dreary

The Mandalorian discovers

A new quest just begun

For the Child as it sleeps

He must claim as his own

Though darkness soon will follow

He takes the child “home” 

The Empire long defeated

Now draws upon its blood 

To make itself come back again

Met with guilt for the first time

He returns swift-footed for his son

The Child for whom he shall go on the run

And off into the skies again

Of sadness his family shall know of no end

Landing upon forest green

A soldier hiding from the world

They shall meet

Cara Dune she is named

A warrior of godlike strength

And moving on from outpost now

To village in desperate need of aid

And there they meet a widowed mother and her child

The widow becomes fond of the Mandalorian 

To perhaps unhappy end 

For now he must depart

Leaving behind a friend

In Cara Dune therefore 

In times of need they may return

To find help from her 

Once again the wanderer

Flies off into the sky

And tracking down the child then

The hunters try to fight

But in this endeavour they shall find no delight

For this wanderer

Though lonely he may be

Has adopted then this child

And will end every enemy

In destruction he moves on

Damaged now his vessel

Lands upon Tatooine

A desert world of crime and misery

Where he looks for work

And meets Toro Calican

Who hunting down an assassin

Will torment the Mandalorian to no end

A child he must seem

So desperate in his way

To join the Bounty Hunters’ Guild and yet will fall away

For Fennec Shand, bringer of death

Will trick the hunter Calican

And yet for once he seems to know

The stakes at which this comes

He listens, kills, and flees away

The wanderer returning then

To hangar where his home is hid

The hunter stealing child from him

And furious the wanderer strikes

To fly from danger once again

And now once more to test his luck

The wanderer moves on to find

An old friend from his younger days

‘O wanderer from far off skies,

Come, join us in this enterprise!’ 

Soon enough he’s off once more

The Child hidden behind a door

But sharp-eyed shooter finds it then

And laughing holds it up

‘Behold, this creature! And what is it for?’

The Mandalorian says nothing more

He resigns himself to silence then

And hides the Child from them again

And into prison they shall drop

To find their quarry deep inside


End file.
